Richard Gull
Richard Gull is one of the villains of House & Home, one of the three segments of the British horror film Little Deaths. She is played by British actor Luke De Lacey. It 'a businessman and is married to a woman named Victoria. Together with her, Richard loves attract young homeless girls, with the promise of a bath, a hot meal, a bit 'of money and a bed to sleep one night, but in reality it is an excuse to subject the unfortunate girl in a series of torture and sexual abuse. Richard is totally submissive and dependent on his wife, even though she denies him sexually and often mistreat, and vents his sexual repression and frustration of not being able to have sex with her on the girls that she forces him to find . Sometimes he happens to have scruples, asking if his wife their sadistic activities are wrong, but, when it is in front of the victim, rarely she flinches and its abuses with betrayals and complacency. As his wife, Richard is a man religious and hard worker, and considers street girls scum and inferior beings, of which he is allowed to do what ever he pleases. Richard was commissioned by Victoria to find a new girl to take home and, after a moment of scruple, he obeys. The choice is Sorrow, a beautiful girl who begs with her boyfriend and a group of other men unlucky. Richard approaches the offer to spend the night at their house, take a bath, eat a good dinner and a bit 'of money. Pain, initially dubious, ends up accepting, and the Victoria offers a sumptuous dinner of lamb and red wine. After drinking the wine, really he drugged, sleeping pain, while Richard and Victoria are the questions gradually more and more pungent and then get to insult her, after which the tape, the gag and bind in a bed. Here Victoria ordered the husband to have sex with her and Richard, after a brief hesitation, obeys, savagely raping the girl, covering him with insults and, finally, the moment of orgasm, coming on his face, all while Victoria, sitting a chair, observed smoking a cigarette. Sorrow is trying to say something and Richard, after being told not to scream, if he does not want Victoria via the cigarette in his eyes, takes off the gag. Then he threatens to kill the man with violence, and Victoria, amused, for Richard urinarle him that her husband ironically say the phrase: Make this daughter without original sin. I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. I purified! After this, Victoria ordered Richard to take a shower, and the husband tells her to wait before resuming with torture. During the absence of Richard Sorrow reveals his true vampire nature, killing the woman with a bite to the throat. Richard, attracted by the screams of his wife runs into the room and, horrified, sees Sorrow bite the corpse of his wife, then launch at him. After a brief chase, Richard tries to escape by car, but is caught and stunned by her boyfriend of Sorrow and other homeless people, in fact all vampires. When regains consciousness, he finds himself gagged and nailed to the wall by their wrists, in his torture chamber. Here he observes with horror vampires tear and eat the remains of his wife, while Sorrow and her boyfriend approach him and tell him he will eat it alive for two weeks, during which it held in life by administering drugs and checking his blood loss. With a look of terror, the man keeps his executioners smile mockingly. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:In Love Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:Businessmen Category:Misogynists Category:Torturer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Delusional Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Provoker Category:Cowards Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wealthy Category:Movie Villains Category:Trickster Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Insecure